Dear Cedric
by lilirox187
Summary: I've fancied you since second year, along with the rest of this ruddy school. Why am I even doing this? Well, I guess I want to talk to you yet not talk to you at the same time. Does that make sense? Follow Cedric and the mysterious K.M.J. as their sixth year progresses with a series of letters that will never be sent. *ON HIATUS!* Sorry, I need inspiration and my will to write
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fan fiction! This is my first multi chapter fic! The chapters will be very short since these are letters. I wouldn't write a letter with 1,200 words, you know? Sorry, I'm ranting. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

August 31, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Tomorrow is September 1st, which means we get to see each other again. Actually, more like I see you and you continue not knowing I exist. The same routine we have had every year at Hogwarts.

Oh, I'm not complaining. If I wanted to, I could join that Cedric Diggory fan club that Becky Morris is starting. However, I'm not like that. I've always preferred to stay in the shadows, with my friends Blake and Madison. They also don't know about my obsession with you.

Yeah, you might call me a stalker. I notice every little thing you do. Whether it's how you pull on that stray lock of perfect hair when your nervous or when you laugh, you close your eyes slightly and make all the girls' hearts melt, including mine.

I was so worried when the Daily Prophet came last week. It said that at the Quiddich World Cup, Death Eaters had attacked the camp. I know that you were there because I heard you and your friends talking about it. The paper also said something about dragging dead bodies out, but this is Rita Skeeter's work, in other words, a bunch of ruddy lies.

Anyways, I have been waiting for September 1st since that article came out. Actually, ever since I had to return to this dump of an orphanage. I've never told anyone about living in an orphanage before, but seeing as this is a letter that you'll never receive, it probably won't matter.

I've fancied you since second year, along with the rest of this ruddy school. Why am I even doing this? Well, I guess I want to talk to you yet not talk to you at the same time. Does that make sense? Honestly, this is a ruddy letter! LETTERS DON'T RESPOND! Why do I even bother?

Sincerely,

K.M.J.

PS: If you're hurt because of the world cup, I will personally kill you and all the death eaters!

**Liked it? I hope you did! Follows, favorites, and reviews are very much appreciated! To most people that do those things, I will personally look at your stories and review the ones I read! I will probably update within a week since these chapters are really short! Until next time beloved readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with chapter two! I want to thank my super awesome friend gmsnumber1percabethfan, who reviewed! I can't really read her stories again since they've already been read :) However, if any people reading this like Percy Jackson stories, look her two fabulous stories up! They are highly recommended! Anyways, It's 5:45 in the morning so you should be thankful for this chapter! Actually, I always wake up this early, so you can be as thankful as you want. Without further ado, here's chapter two!**

September 1st, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Another letter for you. Aren't you excited? Anyways, I'm riding on this boring train myself this year. Blake and Madison announced that they are dating. You know, the friends I talked about in the last letter? I'm happy for them and all, but now I'm going to feel like a third wheel. Not to mention Madison's dad's going to kill her for dating a muggleborn. She already gets enough waffle from him for not being sorted into Slytherin! I just said waffle...that was rather odd.

Well, now that I've explained why I'm by myself, I saw you today. It wasn't anything special for you, but for me, it was a relief. You didn't even have a scratch, which means you left the world cup safely. Thank goodness you fool! If you hurt yourself, I would probably get a panic attack!

Right now, I'm eating pumpkin pasties. I know they're your favorite thing to get on the train, so ha! I actually prefer cauldron cakes and licorice wands, but I was thinking of you when I bought it from that overly jolly trolly lady. Honestly, it's like she's had an overdose of coffee or something! If I was her, I wouldn't be cheerfully asking every ruddy student if they want candy. I would be mumbling about my awful paycheck and wishing I got a raise!

I tend to get off topic, don't I? Who am I kidding, letters don't talk back to you. Well, maybe this year will be more eventful than last year. The only interesting thing that happened last year was Sirius Black trying to murder Harry Potter. Anything interesting at this school has to do with that boy. The first two years at this school without him were absolutely dull. I guess that means it's like a normal school, but this is Hogwarts I'm talking about!

I'm rambling again. Well, I hope that I see you soon. The feast is always an opportunity to stalk you. Ha ha ha, yeah.

Best Wishes,

K.M.J.

**Okay, I know there are people reading this. I can look at traffic stats and see how many people are reading it! I got this one person from Hong Kong and I thought it was so cool! Anyways, I really want to read more stories, so criticize, praise, or just be boring in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Yup, this chapters all finished! Well, it's obviously finished, why would I post an unfinished chapter? Oh, ignore my weirdness. I just want to say thanks to StarLover'sLife for following my story! It really means a lot to me! His/her stories are really good, so you should check them out! Anyways, enjoy chapter 3: **

September 1st, 1994

Dear Cedric,

I know, I sent you a letter on the same day as the last one. I'm not that daft. I just felt the need to write a letter again. Why am I even pretending to have a conversation with you? Maybe I am that daft...

The feast was very eventful! I could tell you were furious that Quidditch was cancelled for the year. I didn't really care, seeing as it involved violence. I'm a very anti-violence person. So when Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place this year, I freaked. How could Dumbledore and the ministry let kids our age compete in tournaments that have had deaths? I thought they were better than that!

However, the worst part is that you seem to be interested in competing. DON'T do it Cedric! I don't care if it's for the eternal glory or whatnot, it's stupid! I also have a feeling it isn't even for the cash or glory stuff. That's another story that I don't really care about!

Also, the feast was SO embarrassing. Quinn, a very overexcited person in our year, jumped up and down the table yelling that he wanted to compete in the tournament. He was furious when he figured out he wasn't old enough. As soon as Dumbledore ended his speech, Quinn stormed out the Great Hall for dramatic effect, knocking me over in the process. As if it couldn't get any worse, guess where I landed? Right in front of you. It was mortifying! All of your friends started laughing and I turned beet red. You smirked and helped me up, then said, "Are you okay?" I was so embarrassed I just nodded slightly, mumbled thanks, and ran out the room as quickly as I could. I And here we are right now, in my dorm I share with Madison and some girls I never talk to. I think I'm going to die of embarrassment!

Gosh, stupid Quinn! Oh well, I guess I...oh shoot, here comes Madison!

That was close! She is currently in the bathroom right now so I have a good 20 minutes (I don't know what's going on in your head right now, but she just reapplies makeup every time she enters the bathroom) Well, now that I think of it, I don't have too much to say. That Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looks a bit off his rocker though. The main thing is JUST DON'T ENTER THE RUDDY TOURNAMENT! Okay, sounds like my work here is done.

Don't be stupid,

K.M.J.

**Thanks for reading! I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible! REVIEW! I wanna hear what you have to say! I don't know if people hate my story or not! :D Even if you aren't a reviewer or a follower, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I love to see that so many people read it! I love you guys (In a ****totally non-awkward/stalkerish way)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have updated once more, obviously! I want to give a big shout out to potterphilsosepher for reviewing and following my story! She also is working on a George/OC story right now that is fantabulous if you want to check that out. As always, enjoy the chapter!**

September 3rd, 1994

Dear Cedric,

I decided to skip yesterday's letter because our teachers decided to kill us via homework! Professor Burbage **(Muggle Studies teacher, for people who didn't know)** gave us an essay on the rubber duck. It's just a duck made of rubber! How am I supposed to write a foot of parchment on that?

Plus, yesterday was uneventful, except for the fact that you are in all my classes. Oh joy! You know what's even better? Today was the first day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class I absolutely fail in. Yay!

Professor Moody isn't half as good as Professor Lupin, but he's loads better than Lockhart! Anyone's better than that stuck up bimbo though. All he talked about was himself and he was a fraud all along. I'm sure many of us students kind of knew he was a fraud. However, being the unobservant person I am, I didn't really think about it.

Gosh, I keep getting off the subject. Professor Moody got right to it, demonstrating the unforgivable curses right then and there in front of the class. It was terrifying to say at the least! He also randomly shouted "CONSTANT VILIGENCE!" while he was talking. I don't know how the first years would cope with that; maybe they would pee themselves!

The most annoying part of the class was the seating arrangements. At the beginning of class, Madison was about to sit to my right, when Quinn ran into the classroom and sat in that very seat. Stupid Quinn! Then Madison decided to sit behind me, but Daniel Waters came up to her and asked her to sit with him. Madison just can't be mean to ANYONE not even the guy who fancies the pants off of her, so she complied. Just then, I felt someone ruffle my hair. I turned around, but I already knew who it was. Austin McNay, the class clown of our year, loved to torment the person that sat in front of him. Any guesses who that was?

I was sitting there, head in my hands, thinking this could not get any worse, when Gary Feedman sat in front of me. Gary's not a mean guy or anything, he's actually quite nice. Sadly, he is extremely big, in height, and in weight. I could not see a thing. I craned my neck and moved around to see if it was possible to see something, anything, but had no avail.

So there I was, behind Gary, next to Quinn, and in front of Austin, the only seat open in the class being the one to my left. I stood up to move there, but was pushed down painfully. It didn't take long to realize Austin had yanked on my hair to force me back into the seat, as he was laughing his head off.

I was just about to try moving to the left again, when YOU walked up to the desk. You subconsciously flipped your amazing hair and smiled that smile that all the girls loved. I didn't hear what you said because I was so busy in my lovestruck world.

"Um, excuse me?" You said politely, for the second time. I snapped out of it and then you asked if you could sit there. I kind of had to say yes, or you would have no where to sit. I was eternally slapping myself though because I would never be able to concentrate in class.

In other words, Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be an absolute disaster!

Hope I survive this year,

K.M.J.

**See that? That is my longest chapter yet! Be thankful! Actually, it's only about 650 words, so not really an accomplishment :) Well, review, follow, favorite, or be forever lazy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Excited to be posting! I really should be working on a response to literature, but thought this was way more important :D I want to thank judy12, who reviewed and followed my story! I also need to thank potterphilsosepher for ****reviewing again!**

October 27, 1994

Dear Cedric,

I'm back from the dead! Yeah, I didn't feel like writing a letter until now. I ended up getting a reasonably good grade for that rubber duck paper. I actually would have gotten full credit on the blasted thing if I hadn't "accidentally" titled the essay "Stupid, Pointless, and a Waste of Time". Oh well, it was worth it, I guess. This is my sacrifice to all people who know writing essays about rubber ducks is stupid!

The month was very uneventful, Defense Against the Dart Arts being the most hectic. I can't count the number of times Quinn has screamed in my ear, Austin has humiliated me, Gary has blocked me from the world, and you've kept me from getting any work done by just being next to me. I'm going to have to work extra hard to succeed in that class, especially seeing as I don't do well in that class in the first place. What a nightmare!

Today, a notice was posted that students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming on the 31st, which leads to that stupid tournament. Do I have to repeat myself? DON'T ENTER THE RUDDY TOURNAMENT! Is that clear? It better be! Because I saw your eyes light up when you read that notice!

Gosh, sometimes I'm really glad you'll never read these letters, and other times, I wish you were going to receive them. I don't want you to do reckless things Cedric! I really do care about you, but I can't tell you in real life because that would be weird! Ugh, my life is so complicated!

While I dwell in my angst, has that Granger girl asked you about her organization S.P.I.T.? Or something like that? Well she asked me about it the other day, saying it would help house elves get out of work or something. Does she realize the house elves like to work? C'mon, the house elves openly talk about what a genius and perfect person Dumbledore is every time I enter the kitchens! For a freaky genius, she is quite unintelligent! Well, I obviously said no, and she scolded me, yelled something about Hogwarts being a shame to the world, walked back to her Potter and Weasel, then asking Terry Boot seconds later. I'll never get the things that trio of troublemakers!

Well, that's it I guess! Now I have to work on another Muggle Studies essay. This one's about printers and their importance to muggle society. I'm beginning to regret taking that N.E.W.T. Class...

Your overworked admirer,

K.M.J.

**I hope you liked this letter! This story's super fun to write! At the end, I may tell you what her name is. No ****promises though :) Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, this is my latest update yet! Sorry guys, I really did have to finish that response to literature. Well, thank you to my new followers Slytherin1999 and Run Like Hale. Run Like Hale also favorited which I appreciate very much :) Thanks again to judy12 and gmsnumber1percabethfan for reviewing!**

October 31, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Today is Halloween! Actually, no one really seams to care about that today. Everyone was outside in the bitter cold, waiting for the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive. What fun it was, getting frostbite while staring at nothing! Ugh, moving on, Beauxbatons arrived in a flying carriage and Durmstrang arrived in a boat/submarine. That kind of makes our train look a little, um, dull. I'm not saying a train that leaves from Platform 9 and 3/4 is dull, it's just dull compared to the visiting schools' modes of transportation.

This is the point of the conversation that my mates would say "Crikey, _insert name here_ shut up!" I do tend to fall off subject a lot.

Anyways, the feast wasn't exactly my cup of tea. There were exotic foods I decided to try that I really wished I hadn't tried! I made friends with this boy from Beauxbatons though. His name is Christophe and he has a funny accent. He said the same to me though!

He's nice, caring, and very handsome. He reminds me of you in many ways, except his hair is like a corn husk and yours is like a mixure of chesnut and nutmeg. I've always loved nutmeg.

Well, now we know who the mysterious judge is for the tournament. A goblet. A stupid cup with fire in it. Didn't your mother tell you not to trust goblets? Actually, she probably didn't. Oh ho ho, but she probably told you not to play with fire! Oh you have to admit, that was rather good! Okay, I'm done with the bad puns, but my message still stands. That goblet is evil and is secretly plotting the death of you. I would know; I aced divination. Actually, my O in that class for my O.W.L.s came from my incredible guessing skills.

Regardless, did you notice that blonde french bimbo that laughed at Hogwarts' hospitility? She seems to be stuck up. I asked Christophe about her, and he said her name was Fleur Delacour. Apparently, not only is she part veela, but she is one of the most popular girls in her school. I can tell she's going to be trouble.

One thing good came out of today. Well, besides meeting Christophe. Dumbledore said some more things about previous deaths in the tournament. That will scare you off, right? I know I was scared off. Deaths Cedric! Do you want to be dead? Are you thinking about suicide? I don't believe you are, so stop it!

I saw you glancing at Cho Chang today. I may or may not have been the one who levitated that bouillabaisse onto her while you were looking at her. Did you hear that scream though? You have to admit, she sounded like a dying hippogriff!

Your favorite Cho Chang hater,

K.M.J.

PS: Cho's neon green hair that you will see tomorrow has NOTHING to do with me. Okay, maybe a little bit...

**Ah, K.M.J. is green with envy :) I don't have anything against Cho or anything...only when she gets all sobby ****around Harry. Then she kind of annoys me. Well, see you people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of the world! Sorry about the late update, I had to wash my father's second cousin's gopher...yeah, not really. I don't have an excuse, besides my laziness! My thanks goes to...potterphilsosepher! My always faithful reviewer! Okay, here's a warning about the next two or more chapters: they are going to be filled with freaked out K.M.J! I have a feeling you smarties know why!**

Dear Cedric,

Why? Why did you do it? You entered. I just saw you do it. Cedric, do you really know what you're getting into?

I was just sitting in the Hufflepuff common room. It was about midnight, and I was alone, reading about scissors and their function. Have I told you how much I hate Muggle Studies? Anyhow, you walked past me and walked out of the common room. I just couldn't resist; I followed you out the common room. I followed you until I gasped in shock. You were heading toward that stupid goblet. I saw you take out that blasted piece of parchment with your name on it. Your hand slowly let go of the stupid paper and I shouted "NO!" before running to a corner. I saw you jump and scramble to grab the parchment, but it had already entered the evil flames. You then looked around, confusion evident in your face, when you shrugged and left the room. I ran back to the common room and here we are now.

Cedric, ugh! I don't know what to say. You are being completely dimwitted right now. What possessed you to do that? I will murder you!

Okay, I'm done ranting. I'm furious, but I will be silent. You know what? You probably won't even be chosen. I'm being ridiculous. There are tons of names in that goblet. Your name isn't going to get picked with those odds! It'll probably be Angelina Johnson. Everyone wants her to be the champion! Yeah...

Well I feel a lot better now. These letters are actually getting me through the year. It's like a diary, but even better, because it's like I'm actually talking to you. Oh here I go, getting all deep. Pretty soon I'll be writing my autobiography: _My Tears: How I Found Myself Through Writing_. It's going to be a best seller, I'm sure. Ha, like that will ever happen!

Besides your stupid act, today was a great day! It was almost like one of those movies where everything is perfect and then a disaster happens.

Moving on, it started with me waking up five minutes before my alarm clock. The best kind of thing, actually, because you wake up peacefully but don't wake up to your stupid alarm that you wish you could chuck out of the Astronomy tower. The sun was shining through the window of our dorm and I had a smile on my face. When I walked down to breakfast, I was able to sit down right in front of a platter of chocolate chip pancakes, which is super rare to see. I had my favorite classes: charms, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and herbology. The day went by without a flaw. Then came the highlight of my day.

In transfiguration, we were working on the spell avis. I'm usually okay at the class, but I was having trouble with the spell. You saw me struggling, and you asked me if I needed help. I was enternally having a panic attack, but pulled it together enough to say yes. You placed your hand on top of mine to show me how to wave my wand. At that point, I couldn't hear a word you said. I was too busy in fancy world, doing cartwheels in my stomach and happy romantic music playing in my head. I only heard you say, "Got it?" at the end because your hand left mine. I could feel the hand tingling and I wished you had kept it there longer. I was lucky enough to remember to respond to your question. You smiled and then you walked away to your friend, Dave, or something. I kind of stood there stupidly until Professor McGonagall yelled at me for daydreaming.

Well, I better get some shut eye! I have Muggle Studies tomorrow! Oh joy! I also have Defense as well, which makes the day so much better! The Goblet will also choose the champions tomorrow. AND YOU BETTER NOT BE ONE OF THEM!

Signing out: (I've always wanted to say that!)

K.M.J.

**Yesterday, I got my Halloween costume! It's so easy; all I need is a plaid shirt, jeans, and a cowboy hat. You guessed it, I'm a cowgirl! Yeeeeee-hawwwww! Since I'm bored and want to know about y'all: what are you going to be for Halloween, y'all? (If you celebrate it of course, y'all) And if you are a random person reading this in the future way later than Halloween, ignore this message, y'all :) See you next update, y'all! :D (Y'ALL!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry people, I was going to update Friday, but I have ****three projects going on at the same time! How crazy is that? Well, this chapter was really hard to write and KMJ kind of reacts crazily to some stuff. Thanks to judy12, potterphilsosopher, and gmsnumber1percabethfan! All of you guys rock! I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter!**

November 1, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Ignore the rips and crumbling of this paper. I was too busy having a panic attack and throwing things at the wall to really care about the wellbeing of this piece of paper. YOU GOT CHOSEN! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID GEEZER GOBLET! DUMBLEDORE WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE! HªOYO&G%RCTX^&JG™FTL*Y^TYGBB¡DCGP*AEGV)¶IPH**TDTRTR UCYUYIV!

Okay, I think I'm done freaking out for now. I'm also done ripping holes in the paper from writing so hard on the paper. Whoops. I'm doing best to stay calm. I can do this. C'mon, just gotta count to ten. One...Two...Three... No, I can't do this! Oh no, I feel the tears coming in!

*_Time Break Until KMJ Writes again_*

Sorry about that disturbance, and about all the tear stains on the paper. You've probably been wondering where I've been for the past two hours. Well, when I started crying all over the letter, I ran away toward the giant tree next to the Black Lake. I climbed onto to the tall branch that has a beautiful view of the grounds, sat there, and sobbed. Only a minute or two had passed when I heard the rustling of leaves. I turned to look at the peace invader and saw Blake. He asked if I was okay and I gave him a tearful smile, but just hid my head as I started to cry again. I felt his arm on my shoulder and we were silent for a minute, him rubbing my back while I cried.

"Madison saw the damage of your dorm and told me immediately," he explained after a while. "I ran here as fast as I could." I smiled through my tears and he smiled back, his blond hair reflecting the moon. His hair always did that at night.

This tree was ours ever since first year. I've always been a bit...emotionally unstable you could say. Every time I'm upset or depressed, I go to this tree. Blake is always there minutes after because he know I'll be there. It's been the other way around a couple of times, but very rarely. Blake is more cheerful and shares his thoughts openly. That's what makes him feel better.

Every time we go to that tree, Blake sits next to me, always to the left for some reason. He just sits there, either listening to me let out all of my feelings or just hearing me cry. He never questions me further than what I tell him. He's the best listener ever and my first friend. Well, since letting out my feelings and memories on paper feels good right now, why don't I tell you how I met him?

It was the first day of classes ever at Hogwarts for me. I was so excited to learn. I'm a Muggleborn, so I had no idea what to expect. Well, a bully, a Snape incident, and a pumpkin juice spill later, it was clear to everyone that my day was not going well at all. I ran away from the castle just as the sun was setting, tears already dripping from my face. I saw that giant tree and just knew that its comforting branches would perfect for weeping on. However, someone was sitting in the tree already. You guessed it! Blake's pale blue eyes showed sadness, but he wasn't crying. I was startled and started climbing down the tree, when Blake grabbed my arm and I gasped.

"Stay," he said, his voice cracking. "Please. I don't want to be alone." I nodded, wiping my eyes slightly. He pulled me onto the branch, letting me go once I was right next to him. We didn't say anything, we just looked at the sunset so perfectly displayed in our perfect spot in the tree. It was the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. The sky was mostly pink and orange, mixing their colors into the clouds as well. Lavender edged the higher part of the sky and the sun was slowly hiding under the hill, only half of it being visible. I realized Blake's eyes were now letting tear after tear fall silently.

"I'm sorry I can't be more comforting," I had said hoarsely, rubbing my eyes again. "I'm not myself either." He smiled comfortingly, even though he felt horrible too and rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks for staying with me," he said, his tears slowly stopping. "You've actually helped me a lot. My name is Blake. Blake Hutchinson. I'm a first year, and in Hufflepuff." I grinned.

"I'm a first year Hufflepuff as well," I said. "And my name is..."

Ha ha! I had you going you there huh? You thought I was going to reveal my name to you, huh? Ha, not going to happen. I've left plenty of hints if the person reading this is a Hogwarts student. Well, hopefully no one will read this. Ever. It's not like somebody's posting them on the internet right? That would be ridiculous! I crack myself up.

This letter actually made me feel a lot better. It's like letting out all the feelings inside in me, you know? I actually won't write a letter for a while. You have driven me to an insanity that I have to sleep on.

I hate you right now,

K.M.J

**Wow, that chapter was my longest yet! Whoop whoop! Just so you know, there is not a trace of Blake/KMJ at all. Ever. They are just really good friends. Well, I'm listening to Clocks by Coldplay right now. I love Coldplay :D Hope you people enjoyed it, even though it was kind of depressing :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I am so sorry people! This has been the slowest update yet! It's been about a week, hasn't it? Sorry sorry sorry! Well, I have a form of an excuse that will make you Jily lovers happy. I have been working on a fan fiction involving the two (for those who don't know, I am referring to James/Lily) and am about half way through! Feel free to read it when it's posted if you feel like it. Otherwise, I don't really care. Now for my thank-yous! Thanks judy12, potterphilsospher, gmsnumber1percabethfan, and superpig909 for reviewing! I would also like to further thank judy12 and gmsnumber1percabethfan for favoriting! I was surprised how many people enjoyed that chapter! I thought it might have been too ****emotional of something. Sorry about the longness of this author's note and here it is:**

**Wait! There has something I have been neglecting to do :0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There. I said it. I'm sure everyone thought I was J.K. Rowling right?**

November 13, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Hey, finally decided that this isn't my problem and I need to get over it. It was your choice, not mine. Lately, I haven't really been functioning. Everything seems to just go by until I realize the day's over and I need to stop throwing myself into my homework. Heck, I've gotten more Muggle Studies homework done yesterday than I could imagine.

Blake and Madison have noticed. Madison is always smiling way too much around me, which means she knows something's up. Blake dragged me to our tree again to try and get me to talk. They know I'm getting depressed. They just don't understand that I need to sort this out on my own, which I finally have this morning.

For the past week or so, I got nightmares about you dying. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, and all the girls in my dorm were standing next to my bed, looking at me in worry. Madison's starting to freak out. She's been telling Madam Pomfry that I'm sick, trying to drag me into the Hospital Wing.

The weirdest part of it is, (yeah, like it could get weirder than a friend making it seem like you're sick) you seem to have noticed too. I see you in Defense, staring at me with concern. What is that all about? Not that I'm complaining; it is usually the other way around, honestly, but why? Those three times this year were the only times you've ever even spoken to me! I think I like this change. So I'm existent to you now? I'm excited! So what if you're going to die in a tournament that should be illegal. Darn it, cannot mention that topic. Have to change the subject to...um...rainbows! Okay, that's not happening. How about what happened today?

So, you know how Harry Potter's one of the champions too? Yeah, I know, perfect golden boy who lived and what not, has to win everything. Well, somebody made these badges today that change from Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion!, to POTTER STINKS. I thought they were funny, but I didn't wear one. I'm not a fan of violence, as I've said before, and bullying usually results in violence. Madison wore one though. She's never liked Potter and all the fame he gets. I honestly don't have an opinion on him. I've never even met the fourth year for crying out loud! I'm sure all the Slytherins were wearing a badge though. It seems like something those slimy snakes would do, huh? Although, I am not sure their hatred for Harry Potter outweighs their stereotype on Hufflepuff (you know, stupid fat people that can't do anything and whatnot).

There's also this rumor going on that Snape was rotten to a student. I know, tell you something you don't know. It was Hermione Granger, and we all know that Snape hates her and her super famous friend. He's not too fond of Ron Weasley either.

It feels good to finally be free from worry. I know you'll do fine...right? Cedric, you have to be really careful! My fragile heart depends on it.

Be Careful,

K.M.J.

**My cat literally just squeaked. No, not meowed, but squeaked. It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen him do, and that is saying something! Well, that's more than I can do at the moment. I lost my voice :P. It is going to be a quiet day at school for me! Let's just hope I don't get called on! Enough of my personal life: thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**S'up guys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA! Sorry, super sugar high at the moment. WHEEEEEEEEE! **

**Okay, I think I'm sane enough now. I had ice cream, M&Ms, chocolate, and two caramel apple pops today. Not the best idea in the world, let me tell you! Well, this chapter will make some of you happy. Involves a bit of interacting with Cedric! Yay! Thanks to judy12, gmsnumber1percabethfan (I swear, I am getting tired of writing such a long user name! JK! Love you Grace!), and potterphilsospher! I think that's everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am a spy and have stolen JK Rowling's super amazing series and have taken credit for everything. Just kidding, the Harry Potter world doesn't belong to me!**

November 23, 1994

Dear Cedric,

I cannot believe I am actually capable of writing now. I am shaking so much and am in a daze. Oh, you think I'm talking about the First Task, taking place tomorrow? Oh don't worry, deep inside (and outside) I am going crazy with worry and stuff, but I am not talking about that. I'm talking about what happened today!

I know that you know that I am rubbish at Charms. I think everyone in the class knows, seeing as I destroy anything that comes into contact with my spells. This morning was no exception. I was feeling kind of depressed after blowing up yet another feather. I was covered in ash, and looked like a right mess. Then who should walk up to me? Santa! Okay, not really. It was…you, which may be better than Santa walking up to me!

I withheld the urge to start squealing with joy as you greeted me. I was only able to say, "Hi!" kind of quietly. Then you said (yes, these are exact words, I would know since they've been replaying in my head for the past 48 hours or so): "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you are having some difficulties in this class. I just want to let you know that I could tutor you, if that's what you would like of course. I will try to improve your..." Yada yada yada, the rest of that doesn't matter. I was able to say yes and was in a scarily good mood the rest of the day. I think Madison and Blake were starting to question my mental health. Yeah, they totally haven't questioned it before!

Our first session is this Saturday! I am freaking out big time! What if I mess up even more (if that is even possible)? What if you don't show up? Ugh, I want to tell someone about it, but this letter will have to suffice. Oh, woe is me.

I am having dangerous mood swings. I've gone from happy and excited, to nervous and giddy, to depressed and annoyed all in a matter of minutes! What is happening to me? I blame puberty! Actually, that was a while ago, shoot. Well, I blame it on you since you seem to be the source of all my problems lately. Don't believe me? Let's see, the problems I have had this year are: worried you got hurt at the World Cup, concerned about your eagerness to fight, having the worst possible seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, worried about how you entered the tournament, then further worried about how you were chosen, the tutoring issue, and finally, this. Let's see...yup, all of these problems involve you! I wish that you didn't even exist so I wouldn't have all these problems! Oh no, I like you too much to say that.

I think I am officially mad. Actually, I already was aware of that fact, no need to confirm it on paper. Oh well, it is too late. Quills do not have erasers. Well, maybe there's a charm for that sort of thing, but that will just blow up my quill and parchment altogether!

Your very troubled stalkerish tutor student,

K.M.J.

PS: It looks like you're not the only one with an eye on Cho *involuntary growl*. I saw Harry Potter eying the little...person yesterday. (you can replace the word "person" with any dirty word of your choice) Pretty soon it'll be the entire human population bowing down to Cho while she just laughs evilly and her eyes turn red like they do in muggle movies. No, I am NOT overreacting! That girl is evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!

**SHE IS EVIL! Not really, Cho's just a pretty girl that has feelings. So don't bully her KMJ! Oh yeah, I can't talk to fictional characters made by me! Oh no! I'm starting to sound like KMJ now! Sorry ****about all the rambling; I swear that the Author's Notes are getting longer than the chapters! See you guys later, don't forget to tell me how you liked it or hated it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I have it. A terrible disease. It's long lasting, contagious, but thankfully, can be cured. It's procrastination! *Gasp* Ha ha, sorry for another long wait guys! I've been getting slower and slower. I just stare at that blank word processing document and stare, as if an idea will come to my head. I know I told you about that Lily/James story, but that is still in the making! Grr! Thanks to gmsnumber1percabethfan, potterphilsosepher, and judy12 for reviewing and caligirl538 for favoriting! Hope this chapter pleases you!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire living the life in Europe. I also don't own the Harry Potter series and the brilliant idea behind it. Thanks for asking though!**

November 24, 1994

Dear Cedric,

You didn't die! I am currently doing the happy dance and eating chocolate to cure the heart attack I nearly had from watching you. To sum it up, I want to hit you, but hug you at the same time. Okay, that made more sense in my head. Oh well, it's not like I haven't made sense before. I hope I didn't seem like I had changed or anything. Who am I kidding? I'll always be odd and on the verge of insanity. Maybe I am past the verge stage though...

You had to fight a dragon. Yes, a dragon! Now I am sure that Dumbledore has lost his marbles. He let students fight a ruddy dragon! He deserves every insult I give him from now on. I screamed when you nearly got burnt. Thankfully, only your beautiful face was touched. OH NO! What if your face isn't flawless anymore? I will not stand for this! This tournament is ruining my life!

I am being a little dramatic, but I had a reason. You could have died! Well, you showed me today that you can do this. You are super skilled and can take down a dragon! I know you can do anything now. You better not get cocky though because you never know what could happen out there. There are a whole lot of "what if..."s in this world, and you cannot be a victim!

Madison is having issues. Every time the post arrives, she gets a letter. It is always from her dad; I can tell by the hard handwriting that creases the back of the paper. It worries me that he keeps sending letters since her father has always loathed the fact that she is a Hufflepuff. That kind of thing just makes me want to scream. He's mad at his own daughter for being herself. It just kills me.

Madison knows this irritates me, so she says that she's okay. I can tell she's lying though. The look in her eyes when she reads the letters says it all. Madison has always had a bad home life and she really loves her dad. He just won't feel the same for her. Her dad is being more harsh on her than usual, and he doesn't even know that she's dating Blake. The lovebirds have been spending even more time with each other lately since Blake's worried about Madison as well as me. I can tell that this extra time together is good for the two. I hope their relationship lasts; I don't want to choose between them.

Well, I am extremely excited for our tutoring session. I hope I don't mess it up! That would simply be awful! (I don't think I would be able to face you for a month! Scratch that, forever!)

Your accident prone lover,

K.M.J.

**So you guys know about how all fan fictions are like "I have no idea what to do" or "HELPZ MI GUYZ!" (Yuck, I hate when I see that weird spelling wrong on purpose thing). Well, I don't NEED help, but if you people want to tell me something you are wanting in this story, I'll see if I can make it happen! Almost forgot, do you guys like my new cover for the story? I take pride in it; it took almost and hour to make :O Thanks guys!****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Another super late chapter! Sorry guys, you're probably going to have to get used to it :(. I got a lot more views than usual for this story though! And for that, thank you so much guys! All my readers, all my reviewers, everyone! So here are specifics: My awesome reviewers: gmsnumber1percabethfan, judy12, and superpig909 My fantabulous new followers: TwilightGirl2012, PatronusFloo182, and AndTheKing! And finally, my new ****favoriters that are most appreciated: AndTheKing and RustyEskimo28! You guys make me smile! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own insanity and mental problems; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

December 10, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Okay, I know it's been a while. I was going to write, but one thing after another stopped me from doing so. Wanna visual? Well, you can't respond, so I'll tell you anyway:

On the 25th, 26th, and 27, I just didn't feel like writing. Okay? On the 28th, I was at the tutor session! (Squeal!) On the 29th, I crammed my Transfiguration homework into my schedule taking out all writing time. On the 30th, I had to write to my muggle friend Tanya because I haven't written her a letter since arriving at Hogwarts (she thinks I'm at a boarding school far away from Liverpool, the location of the orphanage). On the 1st, I was hungry and went on a kitchen raid with Christophe, which lasted the entire afternoon. The rest of the days, my teachers realized that it was December already and they needed to smother us with as much homework and information as possible. It was wonderful! Not.

So there you go. That's my excuse. Perfectly reasonable in my opinion. Oh, give me a break! I don't have enough time to write to imaginary friends (or maybe more than friends *fangirl sigh*) and get all homework done on the same day.

Lots and lots of drama yesterday! Blake saw Christophe and me sitting together and started yelling at me about "fraternizing with the enemy". Christophe sighed and got up before I could tell him it didn't matter. Then Madison comes along, hears what Blake is yelling about, then sided with me on the situation. Blake must have been in a really bad mood because after they started fighting, he broke up with Madison. That was over the top and Madison was crying for hours. Now my nightmare has come true; I have to choose a side or be crazily stuck in the middle. Right now, it is 25% Blake and 75% Madison because he was the one who was being a jerkazoid. (Yes jerkazoid is a word. In my language anyway)

Well, now that I'm done ranting about that, you're probably dying to hear what happened during the tutoring session. Well, technically, you know what happened, but I've been dying to tell someone. Here, I'll give you the play by play:

I walked into the library, feeling confident, yet totally freaking out. You were already there, your head in a book, hiding your beautiful eyes that make me want to snog you right then and there. (whoa, getting a little serious here) You looked up from the book and instantly smiled. My heart started pounding violently as you greeted me and suggested that we start right away. I just love the way your voice is like silk, so soft and flowing...

We started out with a couple of questions. You asked me what I was having trouble on. After explaining that it was the blowing up everything I touch problem, you laughed and to this day I still feel special for making you do so. You watched me perform a couple of charms, then explained that I've been holding my wand wrong. The entire time, since first year, not one teacher noticed the most basic thing you could notice! Thank goodness for you, Cedric!

You know what happened next? I did a spell right! I summoned a book from the other side of the room, one of the spells I could not get right! You cheered and I got so excited that I summoned you and you flew to me from the other side of the room. You laughed, thankfully, or that would have been extremely awkward. Then, we walked to the common room, small talking until we got there. You said goodbye and I waved. And you know what? You said "See you next Saturday!" See you around! That means you want to see me again for another session! Ha ha!

Almost forgot an important detail. Today Professor Sprout announced that there will be a ball, or more specifically the Yule Ball, on Christmas. Blake was called on as the example dance partner. Both Blake and Professor Sprout danced with each other, but for Blake, it was more like stumbling. It was really funny, and I caught your eye and we both smiled at each other. Did that smile mean anything? I don't know, why don't you tell me? Anyways, while I laughed, I noticed Madison wasn't laughing. That brought something to my attention. What if they never make up? What if they don't go to the ball with each other?

Okay, you probably know what I'm going to say next. I know it will never happen. Well, I know there's only one thing I want for Christmas this year. You, Cedric, you. Please, please, PLEASE ask me to the dance! God, please, where ever you are, please.

Please,

K.M.J.

**Woot woot! If you guys are into Twilight stories (yeah, yeah, twilight sucks to some people, I get it!) and Seth/OCs read: With Love, Your Socially Awkward Butterfly by LifeIsTooShortEatIceCream! It is super good and romantic! I also am interested in this singer called Birdy. She does a bunch of covers to songs. My personal favorites are People Help the People and A Team. You guys should check her out and tell me what you think of her in a review! See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo hoo! Only four days till ****winter break for me! I updated a little earlier than usual I guess. It seems that KMJ is always angsting about something :P I would like to thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, potterphilsosepher, judy12, and superpig909 for reviewing. Also would like to thank my new followers: ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and SusyQ. You guys rock! Hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: Do I really need to say I'm not J.K. Rowling? Really?**

December 12, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Okay, I'm more than a little upset right now. And you know why! Well, actually, I don't really think you do. It's not like you really knew, but do you know the feeling where all this hope builds up inside of you, then just shatters completely? It happened just now, right in front of your eyes/back.

It's Saturday, which means tutoring day! I was so excited that I literally got there at 3; an hour earlier than our tutor session. I waited patiently, even practicing some other charms that I found I could do: the hover charm, disillusion charm, I could do it all! Once it was four, I stopped practicing and sat down, my hands fidgety. It was 4:30 when I had the feeling you had forgotten me. I tried to brush it off though; I just could not accept that you forgot about something. Perfect people don't forget things!

At five, I stormed out of the library, fuming, and I swore I saw some second years cower in fear as I ran past them. I don't know what I intended to do during my outrage, but whatever it was never happened. The reason why? I saw you. You were walking with Cho (GRR) and you two were small talking. So I followed you of course. Oh c'mon, if you saw someone who was supposed to be with you, but was with a different person, wouldn't you follow him or her? Well, I guess that situation is pretty rare, so you wouldn't have to worry about that anyways.

Back to the story, I followed you and Cho until you took her to a meadow next to my tree. MY TREE! And Blake's, of course. I snuck into the tree and sat in my favorite spot, watching you two like a hawk. You turned to her and this is exactly what happened:

You brushed a piece of greasy, repulsive black hair out of her wart covered face. (Fine, her perfectly cut and shiny hair out of her wart-free face)

"Okay Cho, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was that I want to ask you a question. Will you go to the ball with me?" Sadly and inconveniently, it was then that I fell out of the tree from leaning forward too much. Thankfully, I did a forward roll to save my dignity. You then turned around, saw me on the ground, and did a double take.

"K.M.J, what are you doing here?" he asked me. Okay, he didn't really say K.M.J, but that will be the filler for my real name. It was then that I realized I was still sprawled on the ground, so I jumped up and brushed out my clothes. I could swear that I saw Asian Barbie (I thought of that name myself) smirk. Bast- I mean, lovely little bit- I mean, well, never mind.

"Merlin's beard, it's past four, isn't it? Oh K.M.J, I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time and-" His face was so etched with sorrow that I almost forgave him, but then, I decided to play hard to get. That's what the girls with the model bodies did on the telly, right?

"It's okay," I interrupted, apologizing with a false voice. "I can see you have plans." And with any remaining dignity I had left, I walked away...and tripped. I once again got up and brushed away any dignity I still had. So much for acting like a movie star, huh?

"Are you...?" he said, looking quizzically at me.

"I'm fine," I said. With one final huff of exasperation, I stormed away, for good this time. But as I walked, more carefully this time, I heard Asian Barbie say in her high-pitched peppy voice: "And to answer your question Cedric, I'd love to go to the ball with you." I felt a tear drip down my face as you responded enthusiastically, obviously completely forgetting about me. I guess nobody answered my calls, huh? Is this karma or something? What did I do wrong?

Well, I have some good news at least. Our Muggle Studies teacher is sick, so we get a sub who has no clue what he's doing. The best part? NO ESSAYS!

Madison and Blake still haven't made up, and the ball is getting closer everyday. I would ask someone in the world above to help them make up, but the last time I did that, it kind of backfired on me. Goodnight Cedric!

Your lover who would stay up writing until two in the morning for you,

K.M.J.

PS: Cho wouldn't do that for you. She needs her beauty sleep. Badly!

**Blake and Madison are still fighting! NO! See you crazies next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, now this letter's matched up with the date it really is! Well, besides the 1994 part. Happy holidays everybody! Consider this reasonably fast chapter an early Christmas present/late Hanukkah present/whatever Kwanza present/random present from me to you! Thanks to my reviewers: gmsnumber1percabethfan, judy12, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, superpig909, and Guest! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, why would I be associated with such nerds? Ha ha, kidding, you guys rock!**

**Also, this chapter was inspired by ****gmsnumber1percabethfan, who gave me an incredibly awesome idea for this chapter. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

December 24, 1994

Dear Cedric,

I cannot believe the Yule Ball is tomorrow! I completely lost track of time. It has simply been crazy.

Madison and Blake made up! I'm so happy; I was really starting to get worried. Blake sent Madison flowers, asking for her forgiveness, and she gave in. Who wouldn't? Blake is so sweet. Sometimes I…well...never mind.

I'm just so glad they're back together. Thankfully, Madison's dad still knows nothing of their relationship. If he did, I was sure Madison would REALLY get it. And by it, I have no clue what I mean. But it would be bad. (Dun dun DUN!)

Well, the weirdest thing in the world happened last week. I was bored, so of course, I stalked you. My favorite hobby *insert insane laugh here*. When I found out that you were with Cho, it made my blood boil. I watched you two make more kind of awkward small talk while walking. I did these awesome ninja moves that made me feel so cool. Even though I probably looked like an idiot. You guys held hands and sat down outside, near my tree once again. Seriously, that tree belongs to Blake and me, so you better find a new place!

Okay, here comes the weird part. I made a face at all your mushiness, when...

"They're awful, aren't they?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. There, in the exact same hiding place as me, was Potter. Harry. Freaking. Potter! He was looking right at me, so I knew the question had been directed towards me.

"Err...yeah," I said dumbly. "You are talking about Diggory and Chang right?" He looked at me bemusedly.

"Yes I am," he said. "I just don't see it with them." That's when it occurred to me. I wasn't the only person who had it bad for part of the couple. Harry liked Cho. Harry's extremely popular, yet quiet. Perfect for Cho's needs: someone who makes her look good and can stand her blabbing. I'm Team Harry! No, it is not because I wish you were my boyfriend...okay, that's actually the main reason.

"I know right?" I finally responded to Harry. "They can't even have a conversation that doesn't end up being awkward."

"Exactly, and they have to hold hands every single time they see each other."

"Yeah, what does that even mean? 'Oh, we're so cute, we're holding hands!'" I did the last part in a high-pitched imitation of Cho. It was rather good, if I do say so myself.

"They don't even seem to like each other. Where did this relationship even come from? They barely even talked before!"

"It's crazy! They haven't even snogged yet!"

"Not to mention Cho could do so much better."

"Are you kidding me? Cedric's the one that could do so much better!" It was then that we both simultaneously realized what we just admitted. We were both hopeless, love-sick people that just told all their feelings to a complete stranger. How embarrassing.

We both looked away from each other while I blushed beet red. There was an awkward silence. Not the kind after someone makes a bad joke. Oh no, this was WAY more awkward!

I looked back over to find Harry gathering his things. And you know what he said?

"See ya around K.M.J," (Remember, I'm replacing my first name with my initials). He actually knew my name! Yeah, I did know his name, but that's not much of an accomplishment around here. You know, he's kinda well known…not too much…yes, this is sarcasm!

Well, that was my weird moment. And if you don't think that's weird, I would go to Madam Pomfrey if I were you. But I'm not you, so go ahead and do whatever.

Anyways, today, I made a decision. I am going to try to get over you. There. I said it. Most would say that it couldn't be done. I'm not going to let a stupid crush get in the way of my life.

In fact, Christophe just asked me to the ball the other day, and I'm gonna say yes. We are going to have a great time and nothing's going to get in the way of that. I hope my crush on you shrivels up and dies.

Oh before I go, I got a pretty green dress for the ball. I got it because it brings out the green part of my hazel eyes. And because I know it's your favorite color. Merlin, this is going to be harder than I thought!

Wish me luck,

K.M.J.

**If you guys are wondering what idea ****gmsnumber1percabethfan had, it was the Harry part. Wasn't that creative? Thanks if you're reading this ****gmsnumber1percabethfan! Well, you know something else about KMJ! Hazel eyes! Have a great holiday guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Go ahead readers. Burn me alive, stab me multiple times, do whatever the heck you want. I've been the worst author in the fan fiction world. I will try to make the next chapter much faster instead of torturing you longer. Thanks to judy12, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, superpig909, potterphilsosepher, gmsnumber1percabethfan, Potterhead4ever (Guest), and maddie (Guest). Also, thanks panda4488 for following!**

**Disclaimer: Although I feel as busy as her sometimes, I am not J.K. Rowling.**

December 25, 1994

Dear Cedric,

Today was the Yule Ball. Obviously. Let's just pretend that I haven't been ranting about it for the past couple of letters. It was a CRAZY experience.

First, Madison and I got into extreme pamper mode, makeup containers flying left and right as we attempted to make ourselves look presentable. Did you see Madison's beautiful gold dress? I envied how it worked so well with her. We both ended up taking off most of the makeup we caked on at first and it looked a lot better. Once I had finished putting Madison's blonde hair in its up-do, we walked down the stairs. I was actually clinging to the railing while trying not to kill myself with the heals I was wearing. Both Christophe and Blake looked quite handsome in their dress robes. Christophe's robes were a light blue which brought out his eyes. Once I walked down, he kissed my hand and told me how beautiful I looked. That's what I fantasized you doing to me.

We walked to the Great Hall, where it was decorated to perfection. That's when I saw you and Cho.

Your eyes were sparkling as you looked at her, your traditional black dress robes looking silky and soft, causing me to want to run over and touch them. Yeah, I get awkward thoughts, but letter-you probably already knew that.

Cho looked as ugly as usual. Fine, she looked really pretty. Except she was wearing this weird Asian dress that worked well with her, except it totally clashed with the rest of the other girls wearing NORMAL dresses. Well, she's Cho Chang, meaning she can do whatever the heck she wants apparently.

Anyways, you champions started to dance. Both of you two danced so perfectly and gracefully that I was visibly squirming from being overwhelmed by perfectness.

Christophe then gave me his hand and the two of us started waltzing around the dance floor. The way he looked into my eyes made me want to squirm as well. He looked so happy. Too happy. I remembered I was trying to like him instead of you. It helped a little bit, but my feelings felt too forced.

Blake and Madison came over to us before long. We switched dance partners and soon, Blake and I were having a great time, twirling around and laughing. It was more enjoyable than with Christophe because Blake knew we were friends.

I took Blake as long as I could, but soon, Madison came back with Christophe and we switched back our partners.

Then came the worst. Christophe had gotten the two of us punch and we were walking around making small talk. I barely noticed we had walked out of the dance floor. We were in one of the corridors and there was a snogging couple next to us. I realized it was you and Cho, and felt my heart visibly pain.

That's when I comprehended what Christophe was about to do. I was about to protest, but it was too late. As I turned around to stop him, the taller boy's lips locked onto mine. Then I did the worst thing I could have ever done. I kissed him back. That may sound okay, but the terrible thing was that I imagined your face instead of his. In girl world, that is a terrible crime.

The simple kiss progressed into a snog. I didn't know what the heck was happening, but I didn't have to worry when I heard someone interrupt with a light cough. I pulled away quickly and saw you and Cho staring at us. I had never been more happy to see you two in my life!

"Oh! Hello KMJ," Cedric said pleasantly. "I didn't see you until now." My heart sank once more. He didn't notice me. He didn't like me. He didn't love me. Whoa there, where did love come from? My fancy isn't THAT strong.

Anyways, I nodded rapidly, smiling just to see you. We made small talk as our partners stood around awkwardly, mine looking at Cho where he should definitely not be looking. Cho noticed this and made a cough different than the one that interrupted Christophe and I. _Huh, _I thought. _I thought it was Cho who interrupted us._ So it was you, huh Ceddy? Yeah, that is a terrible nickname.

Well, you two left and Christophe tried to lead me to the dance floor once more. I knew what he would most likely ask, and being the coward I was, I told him I was tired. He frowned, but let me go nonetheless, kissing my trembling hand.

I ran, or stumbled over heals, over to the common room and that's where I am now. The only one back is this girl named Peggy who was currently crying because her date cheated on her. I feel bad, but I really want to get this letter done and out of my system. I'll comfort her later.

Argh, I'm just so confused! I want to feel for Christophe what I feel for you. What am I supposed to tell Christophe if he asks to be my boyfriend? Oh and by the way, I've given up on trying not to fancy you. I think you knew that was going to happen, but I actually went a little longer than I expected.

The moral of this letter is I have absolutely no clue on what to do with my soap opera of a life.

Kill me now,

K.M.J.

**Like I said before, I hope I get the next chapter up a lot sooner. Thanks ****gmsnumber1percabethfan for motivating me and bugging me all week to finish this chapter!**


End file.
